


oh, darlin' i need love, it's all i can dream of (baby, you got what i need)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Nicole is the world, Nicole you precious bunny you, Waverly deserves the world, Waverly's Birthday, because this is one of my favorite songs, but Shae is not in this fic i promise, early riser!Nicole, ergo, mentions of Shae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: It's by pure coincidence that Waverly's birthday falls on a Sunday. Nicole secretly thinks it's fate.ORIt's Waverly's birthday, and Nicole is the Best Girlfriend Ever™





	oh, darlin' i need love, it's all i can dream of (baby, you got what i need)

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from You Got What I Need by Joshua Radin (go listen to it guys it's such a beautiful song)
> 
> this fic is post-season-2-finale and canon compliant until then, but since we have no idea what's going to happen next it's all speculation and may, in hindsight, be totally off with where season 3 takes us 
> 
> I don't own anything Wynonna Earp, just trying to fill the time until the hiatus is over like everyone else

Nicole always wakes up first. Her dad was a morning person-- _the early bird catches the worm and the late bird starves to death, Nicky_ \--and he used to wake Nicole up for runs before school, back in her lacrosse and cross-country days. Her internal clock has always just been up with the sun, she likes to say.

 

When she and Shae were still living together, Nicole would wake up for morning runs and dress in the dark. Shae, ever the light sleeper, would inevitably wake and roll over in their bed, grumpily mumbling  _can't you just run later_ and falling asleep without letting Nicole respond. They used to fight about it, and Nicole even gave up running when things with Shae got really bad, an olive branch extended. It didn't work in the end.

 

It's for the best, she thinks. 

 

Waverly, though, is a dead-to-the-world sleeper. She's a mess of contorted limbs and twisted sheets, hair tossed about on the pillow in a wild array, some of it covering her face. She's a restless sleeper, tossing and turning and mumbling through the night in the throws of a nightmare--between Ward and Willa, her kidnapping, Wynonna's ordeal, and being possessed, she seems to have more nightmares than dreams. Her body is a  _furnace_ when she sleeps but she insists on always touching Nicole somehow.

 

(Nicole thinks it's worth it, raising the AC and curling around Waverly with a smile.)

 

Waverly can sleep through anything. Nicole opens the curtains on one of her windows in the morning to let in the slightest bit of light so she can see while she dresses, and Waverly sighs. The blonde in her hair lights with the sun's rays and sometimes the sun is brighter than Nicole is expecting and it glances across Waverly's face and Nicole can see the light flush in her cheeks, her long eyelashes, her face completely relaxed. (Sometimes she opens the curtains too far on purpose, just to see Waverly perfectly at peace, a beautiful and rare sight that warms her heart and sets butterflies free in her chest.)

 

Sunday mornings are Nicole's favorite. Her body doesn't let her sleep late after all these years unless she really, truly needs it, but on Sundays she takes her time sliding out of the warmth and softness of her bed, away from Waverly and onto the cold wood floor. She takes her time getting dressed, stopping to pet Calamity Jane on her kitty-bed in the corner of the room. She pulls on her sports bra and leggings and sits on her side of the bed and watches Waverly's eyes flutter with her dream, her chest move slow and even with her breath. 

 

(Nicole thinks Waverly, peacefully asleep and relaxed and almost  _happy_ , is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, that she'll ever see.)

 

It's by pure coincidence that Waverly's birthday falls on a Sunday. Nicole secretly thinks it's fate.

 

She wakes up earlier than usual on Waverly's birthday. The sun hasn't fully risen yet, still a light glow over the horizon illuminating the night sky to an ethereal grey-blue. The night before, Nicole had taken Waverly to Shorty's to ring in her birthday at midnight with Wynonna and Jeremy, Doc and Dolls. Rosita is still gone, a felt absence and distant, painful memory, and Wynonna had taken the time to break a few bottles of the new type of whiskey she'd started stocking behind the bar before the night had fully begun.

 

(By midnight, everyone was lightly buzzed and pleasantly warm and Waverly was her adorably clingy-drunk self, draping her body against and across and around Nicole's until Nicole had taken her home and helped Waverly ring in her birthday with a  _bang_ , as it were.)

 

Nicole slips on pajamas--she and Waverly'd forgone them last night, for  _reasons_ \--and tip toes down the stairs. She heats gluten-free waffles in the toaster and pulls the sugar-free maple syrup from the fridge. She arranges bananas, strawberries, and blueberries over the waffles so they say "happy birthday" and drizzles the syrup over it all in a smiley face. She plucks a rose from the bouquet she'd been hiding in the laundry room in the back of the house, slipping it into a small vase of water. She pulls a glass from the cupboard and fills it with orange juice, and starts a mug of hazelnut coffee brewing in the Keurig, adding almond milk and stevia just how Waverly likes it.

 

In the living room, there's an old bar cart with a tray on top that Nicole had taken from her old place with Shae. She pulls the tray off of the top and arranges Waverly's breakfast on it, complete with a napkin folded into a triangle and cutlery on top. Calamity Jane mews from next to her bowls, and Nicole stops to fill them with tuna and water before taking the breakfast upstairs.

 

By the time Nicole rounds the foot of the staircase, the sun has risen over the horizon. The sky is melting into bright blue, not a cloud in sight, and the mountains are illuminated by the early autumn sun in a picture that momentarily takes Nicole's breath away as she passes the window. 

 

(Purgatory, when it isn't frigid winter or scorching summer, can appear like an almost ideal place to live.

 

Almost.)

 

Nicole carries the plate and cups as carefully as she can, taking slow and deliberate steps down the hallway. She can hear Calamity Jane pad up the stairs behind her and Nicole stops to watch her go by to be certain she doesn't trip over her and ruin her plan.

 

When she finally makes it to her bedroom, she sees that Waverly is still out like a light. She's kicked three of the blankets to the foot of the bed and bunched the comforter at her waist so that there's only a top sheet covering her chest, which moves evenly and lightly with her breath. Her hair is spread out over the pillows and her arms are raised on either side of her head. She's lying on her back but her head is tilted so Nicole can only see half of her face, but there's a gentle, calm smile over her lips and Nicole grins when she sees it.

 

Nicole gently places the tray on the dresser so she can wake Waverly without risking a spill. She pulls one curtain open so the room is draped in a soft glow of sunlight, enough for visibility but not too much that it hurts Waverly's eyes. She takes a quick, brief glance about the room and kicks the clothes they's hurriedly shed the night before into the corner.

 

( _Everything has to be perfect for Waverly_ , Nicole thinks.) 

 

She sits on the edge of the bed by Waverly's side, where there are barely three or four inches of space. (She's careful to lower her weight slowly and evenly so she doesn't jostle Waverly's body, but she notices her knees quivering as she does and she takes a deep, steeling breath to calm her nerves.) 

 

Waverly, still asleep, doesn't register Nicole is there. Her eyelids flutter and her breath stays even and for a moment, everything is still and Nicole watches Waverly sleep.

 

(Nicole thinks that Waverly makes the whole world seem prettier, brighter, kinder, just all-around better.)

 

Nicole gently reaches out and brushes a few strands of hair out of Waverly's face. She runs the back of her knuckle down the side of Waverly's cheek and feels her butter-soft skin, the puff of her breath. Waverly begins to stir, nose crinkling as she groans. Her eyes open slightly, lightly and slowly at first and then all at once, and she turns so she's looking at Nicole. "Wha-?" she mumbles, voice thick and hoarse.

 

"Hi, baby," Nicole murmurs, coaxing Waverly into the day. "Happy birthday." She smiles softly as Waverly shifts and stretches beneath the blanket. 

 

Waverly's eyebrows furrow and she arches her back under the sheet. Nicole presses a palm against the muscles at the top of Waverly's belly, feeling the fibers pull taught and tense before loosening. Waverly flips so that she's laying on her side, and she reaches out to press her fingers against the outside of Nicole's thigh. "Thank you," she whispers, like if she reacts too much, too fast, Nicole will take it all away.

 

(Nicole knows that Waverly isn't used to coming first, isn't used to someone making her important or remembering her birthday even after all of those years with Gus, and Nicole feels the determination fresh in her belly when she thinks about putting Waverly first  _always_. 

 

Nicole doesn't want Waverly to ever feel forgotten in Nicole's heart because she isn't.)

 

"I have breakfast for you, if you want it," Nicole says, keeping her voice low and soothing. She tucks some hair behind Waverly's ear and traces the apple of Waverly's cheek with her thumb. 

 

Waverly nods against Nicole's hand. "I'll come down in a sec, just let me put some clothes on."

 

Nicole shakes her head with a sly grin. "Uh-uh, baby, it's your birthday. Breakfast in bed is, like, a rule." She points over her shoulder at the tray on the dresser and watches Waverly follow with her eyes. 

 

When Waverly sees the pink rose sticking up, her face lights with joy. She smiles her brighter-than-the-sun smile and gasps. "Are you serious?"

 

Nicole nods. "It's your day. You deserve it." She gets up and carries the tray to Waverly, setting it down in her lap. She pulls a t-shirt from the drawer in the dresser so Waverly doesn't have to be naked and bare in the cool morning while she eats, and tosses it to her own side of the bed. "Eat up, love."

 

Waverly's eyes go shiny and wet. Nicole panics, wonders if maybe this was too much too soon and _gosh, Nicole, you didn't have to make her_ _cry_  when a single tear trails down Waverly's cheek. 

 

"Waverly?" Nicole asks. "Are you okay?"

 

Waverly sniffles, smiles. "Ye-yeah," she stutters through a nod, "just, this is the nicest thing anyone's done for my birthday in a really long time." She wipes her cheeks and pops a blueberry in her mouth. "I just feel really lucky, that's all."

 

Nicole smiles. "I love you," she says, because it's the truth. Her grin turns wicked because this is a happy day and she doesn't want Waverly to dwell on the birthdays that should've been when she can make this one everything and  _more_. "Eat up, baby, you're going to need your energy."

 

Waverly catches the suggestive glint in her eye, the want in her smile, and she smirks. "Oh yeah?" she asks, feigning innocence. "For what?"

 

Nicole drapes her body across her own side of the bed. She wipes a drop of maple syrup from the corner of Waverly's lip with her thumb and then pops the tip of her finger in her mouth. Waverly watches her with her jaw slack, the glass of orange juice halfway to her mouth. "Eat and I'll show you."

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole watches Waverly eat and plays with Waverly's hair, settling behind Waverly's body agains the pillows with her legs on either side. Waverly smiles and chats and giggles her musical laugh until they're well into the morning and the sun is high in the sky. When she's finished her last drop of coffee, Waverly tucks the tray carefully on the nightstand and leans back against Nicole, humming. "What's next?"

 

Nicole brushes Waverly's hair away from her neck, twirling it into a little ponytail across her left shoulder. She leans down and presses her lips, soft and gentle, against the right side of Waverly's collar bone in the dip by her shoulder. "Some time to just relax this morning," she murmurs into Waverly's skin.

 

Waverly hums again, deeper and lower in her throat. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

 

Nicole shushes Waverly and drags her teeth up the side of Waverly's neck. "Hush, baby," she teases, "just let me help you  _relax_."

 

Waverly giggles. Nicole trails her fingertips up Waverly's arms soft enough to tickle and feels goosebumps rise in Waverly's skin. She dips underneath the sleeves of the t-shirt and scratches lightly against Waverly's shoulders. She presses a trail of kisses up Waverly's neck and sucks Waverly's earlobe into her mouth. Waverly groans softly, reaching up behind her to press her palm against Nicole's neck. 

 

Nicole wraps her fingers around Waverly's wrist and lowers it gently but firmly to the bed. "Just feel, baby," she whispers, lips a hair from Waverly's ear, "I've got you." Nicole nibbles on the outermost ring of Waverly's ear and kisses the skin behind it and Waverly whimpers. Nicole dips her fingers underneath the hem of the t-shirt at Waverly's waist and lifts it swiftly over her head. She rubs her palms over the skin of Waverly's chest, her shoulders, her upper arms and her ribs. 

 

" _Nicole_..." Waverly groans, leaning her head against Nicole's shoulder and letting it roll back. Her eyelids flutter shut as Nicole tugs at the skin over her pulse gently with her teeth, the sting sharp and unexpected but making her body warmer. She digs her heels against the mattress, legs kicking at the sheets and blankets desperately as the ache low in her belly grows and grows.

 

Nicole pulls away, slinking as gracefully as she can around Waverly so that she can drape herself over the front of Waverly's body. "Shh," she murmurs against Waverly's lips, "I'm here." She leans in and kisses Waverly  _hard_ , dipping her tongue into Waverly's mouth firmly. 

 

Waverly groans and arches her body, pressing her chest into Nicole's and threading her fingers through Nicole's hair. Nicole kisses slow and passionate and Waverly feels it all the way down to her toes. Nicole pulls Waverly's arms so that they're pressed against the mattress and she kisses down Waverly's cheek and neck and chest so that she's eye level with Waverly's breasts. "Do you have any idea," she mumbles, eyes flickering from Waverly's face to her chest and she pulls her hands up over Waverly's ribs. Her palms graze Waverly's skin, over the peak of her nipples before settling fully over Waverly's breasts as she continues, "how thankful I am that you were born?" 

 

Waverly gasps and shakes her head. She presses up against Nicole's hands as her fingers dig into Waverly's flesh, pliable and warm. Waverly is thrumming like a live wire, every nerve ending alert and yearning. She feels sensitive and hot all over, and she reaches for Nicole with her body and her soul desperately. Nicole hums, "Do you have any idea how important this day is?" She closes her lips around one of Waverly's nipples and Waverly cries out. 

 

"Waverly," Nicole says, pulling away with a  _pop_. "Do you have any idea how good I'm going to make you feel?" She sucks Waverly's other nipple into her mouth, teeth grazing the skin lightly when she pulls away. "Because today," Nicole murmurs, eyes dark and hooded, "I'm going to make you forget what  _thinking_ feels like."

 

Waverly whimpers as Nicole grazes her earlobe with her lips. "Trust me, baby," Nicole husks. "I'll make it your best birthday yet." 

 

Waverly kicks agains the mattress again, body restless and desperate. Nicole leans into a deep, hard kiss before dropping a trail of kisses down Waverly's neck again. She draws lazy circles around Waverly's nipples and traces her fingers down Waverly's sides. She dips her tongue into Waverly's belly button and nips at the soft, sensitive skin of her lower belly. She kisses from Waverly's knee up the inside of one of her thighs, pausing to breathe a lungful hot air over Waverly's labia before making the same line of hot kisses up her other thigh. 

 

She licks a gentle stripe up Waverly's sex, softening her lips and lightly grazing against her clit. Waverly jolts at the feeling, moans loud and low and deep in her chest. Waverly laces her fingers through Nicole's hair and yanks at the roots. Nicole presses her palms agains Waverly's thighs and uses her strength and little bit of leverage to push Waverly deeper into the mattress.

 

(Feeling helpless and pinned makes Waverly's blood  _boil_ and she groans when she presses up and Nicole redoubles, holding her down more firmly.)

 

Nicole uses the very tip of her tongue to draw slow, teasing circles around Waverly's clit, careful to brush it gently and teasingly. Waverly grunts. "It's  _my_ birthday," she whines, opening her eyes and peering down her body at Nicole. Nicole winks ( _the nerve_ ), and Waverly glares. "Stop teasing me."

 

Nicole pulls away, licking her lips--which is one of the hotter things Waverly's ever seen, and her pulse thunders--before she smiles. "I promise, I'll make it worth your while." She holds eye contact, lowering her chin so her breath dances over Waverly's sensitive flesh. "Besides," she says with a knowing smirk, "teasing you turns us  _both_ on." 

 

Waverly's retort dies in her throat as Nicole drags her tongue, slow and firm, over her clit. 

 

Waverly groans  _loudly_.

 

Nicole sucks Waverly's clit into her mouth, pressing her legs and hips harder into the bed. She presses her right shoulder into Waverly's leg and uses her right hand to insert a finger inside Waverly slowly, gently, allowing her body to stretch and pull, before flipping her hand and groping for the spongy spot she's felt dozens of times. 

 

The one that makes Waverly scream so loud she blushes over breakfasts with Wynonna and Wynonna tosses disgusted glares at them both.

 

Nicole finds it and presses against it, firm and unrelenting, strengthening her hold against Waverly's body. She sucks Waverly's clit harder and feels the muscles in her legs begin to tremble, the rest of her body pulling taught in anticipation.

 

When Waverly comes with a silent scream, the whole world seems to pause for a beautiful, glorious moment. Nicole's jaw is beginning to ache and her tongue starting to cramp, but Waverly coming makes her double down in her efforts and draw Waverly's orgasm out as long as physically possible. She breathes harshly through her nose and watches above her as Waverly's muscles begin to loosen and relax before going jelly-soft.

 

Waverly settles against the mattress and pillows with a sigh. Her legs tremble with aftershocks and when Nicole pulls her finger out of her body Waverly groans. Nicole discreetly wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, crawling up Waverly's body and pressing a kiss to her lips.

 

"Happy birthday, Waverly," she says through a grin. Waverly smiles lazily and pulls Nicole against her.

 

Nicole rolls over and allows herself to be pressed against Waverly's back. She drops a kiss to Waverly's shoulder and waits.

 

"What next?" Waverly asks, voice chipper and light. She stretches against Nicole and looks up over her shoulder, eyes bright and wide and awake. Nicole grins (because Waverly's  _adorable_ ).

 

"Next, we get dressed and meet Wynonna for a birthday hike," she says. 

 

Waverly gasps, leaping from the bed. "You got Wynonna to  _hike_?" 

 

Nicole nods. "Mhm, and Dolls and Doc and Jeremy, too. We're going to have a picnic overlooking that little stream up by the mountains, and then we're going to come back here and I have some surprises for dinner." Nicole smirks. "Then I give you your birthday gifts."

 

Waverly's delighted smile turns wicked. " _Gifts_ , huh?"

 

Nicole shrugs. "Well, one of them is an  _actual_ gift, but there's some, erm-- _bed_ stuff, too." Nicole blushes because Murphy's law, and Waverly giggles at her.

 

"Well, I can't wait." Waverly leans in, palms against the bed. She draws her face close to Nicole's, glancing from her lips to her eyes and back again. "Happy birthday to me, indeed," she teases. 

 

Nicole's laugh gets lost in a kiss, and then another.

 

* * *

 

Nicole and Waverly are twelve minutes late to the hike, and Wynonna rolls her eyes, groaning and making a faux-vomiting noise.

 

Nicole elbows her in the shoulder, and Waverly is happy enough to pretend she doesn't notice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late with this one, I know, but Happy Birthday, Waverly Earp! Twenty-two years young. May this one be the best year yet, angel.


End file.
